


The Winchester Reject

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Father's Gift [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Winchester Reject

_“Thanks.” He sighed, making his way upstairs. Knocking on your door, he half expected you to yell at him about waking you up. However, not a sound could be heard. He knocked a few more times before he was worried enough to walk in. “Princess?” He breathed, feeling like he would be sick. Rushing to your side, he felt himself tear up. Your face was pale, and it was like you died in your sleep, your hand resting on a small bump he hadn’t noticed. However, he could tell by your bedding that wasn’t the case.  
_

_He pulled you to his chest and cried, your arms hanging limp at your sides. His baby girl had died losing her own baby, and he felt guilty._

* * *

His tears slowed, his pain shifting to pure determination. Shifting, he lifted you bridal style, your head falling back. His heart ached, but there was no way you’d stay dead. Neither would his grandchild. John’s boots moved loudly down the old stairs as he carried you.

Hearing the noise, the boys rose, confused. As they saw you, limp, in his arms, their eyes went wide. “Dad?!” Dean started.

“Listen to Bobby!” He snapped at them, rushing out the front door, down the stairs, and to his loud black truck. John ignored the second time the screen door slammed, the boys standing on the front porch, confusion and worry painted on their features. They watched as he set you in the passenger’s seat, even buckling you in before slamming the door shut and rushing around the front. Moments later, the back wheels of the truck were kicking up pebbles and dirt as he sped out of Bobby’s driveway.

Bobby came rushing out, hearing John tear away from the house. “What the hell is that idjit doin’?” He asked, confused.

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. He came bolting down here with Y/N in his arms, limp. Didn’t even stop, just rushed out. Told us to listen to you.” He said softly, his hazel eyes watching the dirt slowly settle.

The three men stood there for a moment before making their way back inside, their minds trying to grasp at any plausible theory.

* * *

There was never a moment where John second guessed his choice. His dark eyes shot to where he’d laid you on his jacket, and swallowed. John swallowed and looked at the box in his hands before crouching and doing what was needed. He didn’t have to wait long. “Oh, a Winchester. Must be my lucky day.” A woman’s smooth voice spoke up.

John stood tall and looked her in the eyes. “You know why I’m here. I want a deal.”

“Name your price, Daddy Winchester.” Her red lips moved to smirk, making him want to kill her right then, but he couldn’t.

“Bring my daughter, _and_ her unborn child back.” He demanded, his voice low.

Her eyes glanced to where you lay, then back to him. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, John.” She shook her head. “Now, you _know_ I can’t give you ten years for the life of two Winchesters. Even the Winchester reject.” He all but snarled at her. “Word gets around.” She shrugged.

“What’s the deal?”

She grinned at him, looking pleased. “One. Year.” There was a thick silence for a moment. “Long enough to see the brat born, but not too much longer…”

“Two.” He countered, making her raise an eyebrow, amused. “Can’t tell me that’s not a damn good deal.” John spat. 

* * *

Inhaling sharply, you coughed, your lungs burning. “ _Fuck_.” You groaned, your body aching.

“Princess?” John rushed to you, falling to his knees.

You blinked, trying to figure out when you got outside. And why he was holding you like he was. “Did you get hit with a witch’s spell?”

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. “No, I didn’t. I-I found you in your room…” John’s voice cracked. “You’d been dead at least an hour. Blood everywhere.” That was not something you’d expected to hear, but thinking about it, you slightly remembered feeling faint. Your hand went to your stomach, something he didn’t miss. “You’re _both_ okay.”

Nodding, you licked your lips. “You made a deal, didn’t you?” You asked softly.

“I had to.” He said as he helped you up. “Nothing else crossed my mind. I had to save you- both of you.”

* * *

Sam and Dean were out the front door before the truck came to a stop. John was out first, moving around the truck to help you. You insisted you were fine, but he was worried. All you wanted was a shower, and something to eat. “Y/N?!” Sam’s eyes went wide, seeing your clothes stained with blood.

You gave him a sad smile. “Dad will fill you in. I’m gonna take a shower.” You told him as you slipped past. Moving up the stairs, you were trying to process that he’d made a deal for you. He refused to tell you the terms of the deal, just assured you that he’d be there to hold his grandchild. Which, really, told you nothing.

* * *

Slowly making your way downstairs, you heard the men in the kitchen, but not what they were saying. When you walked in, you were wearing a tank top and boxers. Now that he looked, John had no idea how he’d missed you being pregnant. “Hi.” You said quietly.

Sam got up, pulling you into a hug. “I’m sorry you didn’t feel you could tell us, sis.” He told you sadly. When he pulled away, you gave him a sad smile. “Dad said you wanted something to eat? Craving anything?”

You let out a chuckle, wiping a tear from your cheek. “Uh, yeah.” You blushed, feeling odd about this. “I really want Doritos with some melted cheese on them…”

“So, _naked_ nachos?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, naked nachos.”  

Bobby sighed. “I ain’t got that, but I guess I can make a run out.” He pretended to look upset, but you saw the twinkle in his eye. “Give you some time to…sort things out.” He got up and as he moved past you, he kissed your temple.

You moved to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda before taking a seat in the chair that Bobby had been occupying moments before. Feeling eyes on you as you sipped, you looked up. “What?” Your eyes went from Sam’s, to John’s, to Dean’s.

“How far along are you?” John asked softly.

Shrugging, you sighed. “I’ve never been to a doctor, but I’m guessing 5 months?” Your finger was chasing the rim of your soda.

They looked worried. “You ne–” John stopped for a minute. “Never went to a _doctor_?” He was torn between shocked, and angry.

You shot him a look. “How was I supposed to?! Sneaking out at night is easy, but when I’m on fucking lockdown, getting out to see a doctor was impossible.” His eyes dropped to the table. “The boys _would_ have told you. I’m a fuck up already, no need to add 16 and knocked up to the long list of shit against me.” Your voice was soft.

John licked his lips. “Boys, go, uh, look in the phone book. Make a list of doctors around here for your sister.” His tone was firm, leaving no room for argument. They both got up, Dean kissing the top of your head as he walked by. Once the two of you were alone, John looked up at you. “You aren’t a fuck up, princess.” He told you. “That’s all me.” You stared at him, confused. “You think I _wanted_ this life for you guys? You should be worrying about school, dances, god…Boys…” He gripped his hair in his hands. “Do you know who the father is?” John asked, looking up at you.

Looking ashamed, you shook your head. “I’m sorry, dad.” You choked out. “We move so much that I don’t even know what town I got pregnant in.”

He felt his own guilt bubbling up. “I’m sorry.” He told you. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

* * *

You were lying on your side on the couch, sleeping, while the boys started clearing out a room to make into a nursery. It was decided at dinner that you and Sam would live with Bobby full time. You’d help with what you could around the house, but your homework came first. Sam would help with whatever else Bobby needed, again, homework coming first.

John made a promise that he’d stop by as much as he could, no less than 2 weekends a month. You’d been shocked, but pleased. This would last until whenever the baby was born, and then he planned to take a break from hunting. He said that he wouldn’t put a time limit on it, that his family was more important. He never added anything about when his deal was up.

Feeling yourself being lifted, you groaned. “Just me, princess.” John chuckled lightly. “Moving you up to bed, it’ll be a hell of a lot more comfortable than the couch.”

“Thanks, dad.” You mitered, half asleep.

His eyes watched your face as you slept, and was surprised when he felt the faintest movement against his stomach. It had been a long time since he’d felt that, and he never imagined it would be you, at only 16.

* * *

Your first appointment had come just a week later, and included an ultrasound. They had been concerned, as you’d never received any prenatal care. John went with you, and the boys stayed back to work on the nursery. You found out that you were actually just under 6 months, and that you were having a little boy.

Time seemed to fly by after that. There were appointments, comparing items online, purchasing what he would need, finding a name for him, school, and it seemed like so much more. When you were 8 months pregnant, school let out for the summer, and you had never been more thankful.

John had been gone on a hunt the past week, and you didn’t expect him for another week, so when he walked in one morning, you were surprised. “I’m officially on leave from hunting, princess!”

You hugged him, grinning. Things had improved greatly between the two of you, but you still had your moments. “Perfect timing! I was just about to tell the others the name I picked!” You grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table, making him laugh.

“Well, tell us, woman!” Bobby teased as you sat down.

“His name _is_ ….” You grinned, enjoying how they were silently urging you on. “Theodore John Winchester.”

John’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you sure?” He wasn’t stupid, he knew their relationship had been shit for a long time.

You nodded. “I’m sure.” You smiled softly, not mentioning the deal that allowed your son to even be born.

* * *

“I quit!” You groaned, pacing in your hospital room.

Dean couldn’t hold back his laugh. “Sorry, sweetheart. I don’t think there’s a button for that.” He told you, looking through the random magazine that was on the side table. “Don’t worry, don’t women talk about how they forget about the pain or something?”

You shot him a look. “I know it’s your job to be an ass, but can you do it somewhere else?”

He held up his hands, getting up. “Fine, fine. There was a hot nurse I wanted to say hi to, anyways.” John was walking in as he reached the door. “Tag, you’re it.” Dean told him, making John raise an eyebrow. “Tread lightly.” He warned.

John shook his head as the door shut. “I’m not dumb enough to ask how you’re doin’, princess. Made that mistake when your mom had Dean.” He grinned. “She whacked me good.” You smiled at him a bit. Had this been different circumstances, he would have been livid, but he only had so much time. He didn’t want to waste it angry.

* * *

It was your first night home, and you’d made yourself a little camp out in the living room. Theodore (TJ as the others called him) didn’t want to be put down, and you were attempting to nurse. That meant you couldn’t have someone else hold him for a bit.

Sometime near 5, John came down in his lounge pants and t-shirt. “Still up, princess?” He yawned.

You nodded, letting out your own yawn. “Oh yeah.” You chuckled lightly.

“When’s the last time he ate?”

“Uh, about an hour ago.” You told him with a slight shrug.

John nodded. “Alright, I’m gonna get a cup of coffee, and then I’ll come sit with you. After his next feed, get your butt upstairs and get some sleep. I’ll bring him up when he’s hungry, then bring him back down here. This way you can get a good…4 hours?” He smiled softly.

“Oh, you’re awesome.” You sighed, making him chuckle.

* * *

That’s how life went for a bit, until slowly, Theodore let you put him down more. He loved the bouncy seat that John bought him, and his favorite place to nap during the day was one of the guy’s chests. Dean was a big softie, not that he would admit it. The first time you saw him with Theodore asleep on his chest, you snapped a picture, wanting proof.

When you went back to school, it was hard on you. You missed your little man, but knew he was well taken care of. Between homework, Theodore, and helping around the house, it was a rare treat to either sleep in, or get more than 6 hours.

Days blurred into weeks, weeks into months. You’d never looked forward to Christmas more than that year, knowing that it was Theodore’s first Christmas. The house was full of giggles when John would play with his feet, or when Dean would make funny faces. The Winchester men seemed like big teddy bears around him.

However, when spring rolled around, the mood seemed to shift. While the weather outside brightened, inside darkened. John started sticking more and more to himself, spending his nights with a beer on the back porch

It was the first Saturday of your spring break when fighting woke you up, and Theodore. Hearing his cries, you yawned and got out of bed, making your way to his room. “Come on, little man. Let’s go tell them we need our beauty sleep.” You kissed his cheek and rubbed his back. “What’s going on?” You asked, reaching the living room.

Dean was pissed, you could tell. His jaw was locked, his eyes set on John. “You gonna tell her, _dad_? Or should I?” He snapped.

John sighed. “I hear them, princess.” Your stomach dropped as your eyes watered. “My time is almost up.” Shaking your head, you backed up a bit. His eyes were already wet, and you were trying to hold back your own tears.

“He only got a year.” Sam told you, a sad look on his face.

“Only a _year_?” You breathed, shocked.

He nodded. “And I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” John watched as you kissed Theodore’s temple and closed your eyes, forcing the tears down your cheeks. “I won’t say I’m sorry, princess.” He said, making you look over to him. “You and TJ are _alive_. Healthy. I got to spend time with him, I got to see what a great mom you are.” He choked out.

Licking your lips, you sniffed. “When?” You asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“ _Tonight_.”

* * *

Sam and Dean were in Theodore’s room with him, and despite his many arguments against it- you were by John’s side. The clock read 11:55, and you gave his hand a squeeze. “Dad?” You breathed, crying.

“Yeah, Princess?”

You gave him a sad smile. “I love you.”

John grinned, pulling you into a hug. He kissed the top of your head, closing his eyes. “I love you, too. You’ll always be my baby girl.”

Without warning, he pushed you from the room, slamming the doors shut. He was in Bobby’s study, so you ran to go through the other door, which was already jammed. Going back to the first doors, you banged on it, crying. “ ** _Dad_**!” You screamed.

Your fists stilled against the wood, your heart sinking as you heard him scream in pain. You were frozen in place, forced to listen to him be torn to shreds, and then dragged to hell. Then, there was nothing. Tears were flowing down your cheeks, but you made no sounds. Sliding to the floor, you were numb. It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours, you didn’t know…but Dean lifted you from your spot on the ground, holding back his own pain. As Dean walked you upstairs, Bobby came in from the kitchen, completely clueless about what would happen now. 

* * *


End file.
